


Past The Point of No Return

by HuyanaShadowheart



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Set after Season 2, partially inspired by The Phantom of the Opera songs, spoilers for the end of season 2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-06 06:31:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18382886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HuyanaShadowheart/pseuds/HuyanaShadowheart
Summary: SPOILERS for the ending of Season 2 of Chilling Adventures of Sabrina. Tiny thought experiment and trash fic, kinda?A few months after the Mephisto Waltz episode, a stranger comes to Greendale. When she asks questions about the Church of Night, Satan, Sabrina and weird dreams, Hilda and Zelda become suspicious. But when the stranger asks for their help to figure out what her dreams actually mean, they decide to offer it.





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea why I'm writing this, but I just knew, I had to. XD  
> Buckle up, kids, you're in for a wild and crazy ride. A short start, I knoooow.

Nick struggled to breathe, the hand around his throat tightening every second that passed. Sabrina was sure, his neck would snap at any moment.  
“We have to do something, aunties! We can’t just let him kill Nick,” she hissed and wanted to rush to her boyfriend’s side. She had not endured months of agonising wait and the torture in hell to lose him again now. Not to Lucifer, not to her father. But Zelda’s hand on her shoulder held her back firmly in their hiding spot behind the trees on the edge of the clearing.  
“Patience, Sabrina. We might have somebody that can help,” Zelda replied in a low whisper and nodded towards the other end of the clearing, away from the altar, Nick and Lucifer - where a woman in a long dark grey coat stepped out of the shadows of the forest. 

“I thought, I had made myself very clear as to what would happen to someone if they disobeyed me, young Mister Scratch,” Lucifer growled, his fingers dug into the warlock’s throat, who in turn was gasping for air, clawing at the hand that was choking him. “Time to pay up.”  
“Let him go, _morning star_ ,” a voice behind him suddenly said. He recognised that voice and he had thought, he would never hear it again. He turned around, his eyes widened in recognition and shock. Absentmindedly, he let go of the warlock yapping and twitching like a dying fish on dry land in his hand.  
“Well, well, if it isn’t—” 

-

Mitch sat up in her motel bed with a start. Her heart was racing in her chest just as she was frantically searching for her notebook and a pen. She had to write down the dream before she forgot it, before the faces and voices faded from her head and were lost in limbo. She sighed, when she found her pen at the bottom of her bag, pull it out, opened the notebook and scribbled down what she remembered.  
A clearing in the woods, a stone altar, two young men - one with marks on his back, where his shoulder blades were. No, not marks, wounds that hadn’t quite healed. The look of surprise and acknowledgement from the man with the wounds on his back when he turned around and saw her. The name of the man he’d been choking, _Mister Scratch_. What normal person had “Scratch” as their last name? And then the two words, she had called him. _Morning star._  
Mitch let herself fall back onto the bed with a huff. Morning star. The Shining one. A name usually associated with Lucifer, who in turn was said to be the devil. An angel fallen from grace, the king of hell himself. Why was he in her dreams and why had everything seemed so real?  
“And why are the dreams getting worse the closer I get to Greendale?” she muttered, staring holes into the ceiling. There was only one way to find an answer to that last question.  
She got up, grabbed her notebook, pen, bag and jacket and left the motel room. She still had a two hour drive to Greendale ahead of her. And hopefully, she would find answers there.


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mitch finds her way to Cerberus Books and meets Hilda.

Greendale seemed like a charming little town - if one’s mind wasn’t fixed on the weird dreams that had been plaguing it and if one’s body wasn’t screaming for coffee and something that would provide more sustenance than the bag of chips from the motel’s vending machine. Mitch was still hung up on her vision-like dream, when she found herself in front of a weird-looking hybrid store made up out of a coffee shop and a book store with a recurring horror theme and neon lights. _Cerberus Books_ read the sign outside and Mitch’s grumbling stomach urged her to go in and get something to eat.   
The bell over the door tingled when she entered and a round face with blond hair and a friendly smile popped up behind the counter. “Oh, hello, dearie! Welcome to Cerberus Books. What can I do for you?” the voice said, which belonged to a woman, who looked like she could give the biggest and best bear hugs.   
Mitch stood frozen in place in the entryway to the shop. “Uh… Just a coffee and one of the tuna and egg sandwiches, please,” she replied after scanning the blackboard behind the woman.   
“Coming right up, dear. Just take a seat, anywhere you’d like.” The woman vanished into the back room and Mitch moved to one of the booths on the side before she returned.   
After she’d sat down, Mitch shrugged off her jacket and bag, took out her notebook and opened it on the page where she’d written down the details of her dream from earlier this morning.   
“Huh. Quite a peculiar name, don’t think? Mister Scratch? Who has a name like that?” the woman from behind the counter suddenly said. She looked at the notebook with a peculiar mix of curiosity and, maybe, hidden knowledge. Mitch saw the name tag on her chest, which read “Hilda”.   
“Yes. I thought so too. Do you know anybody by that name around here?” Mitch replied, while Hilda put down the plate with the sandwich and the mug of coffee. She sat down on the bench across from Mitch.   
“I-I did, yes. But that was a while back. He’s… not with us anymore,” Hilda replied. Her shoulders slumped forward a little and Mitch saw that she was holding back tears.   
Mitch reached across the table and put her hand on Hilda’s. “I’m so sorry —”  
She couldn’t finish her sentence. An image flashed before her eyes in her mind. Brief glimpses of something she didn’t understand. _She stood, a flaming sword in hand, on a plain. The man from her dream from earlier this morning, the one with the wounds on his back, knelt before her. Only this time he had magnificent, large wings outstretched behind him._  
Mitch gasped and drew back her hand. She stared at Hilda.   
“Are you okay, dear? Everything alright?” Hilda asked, genuine concern written on her face.   
“Y-yeah. I just… I’ve had some weird dreams lately, haven’t got much sleep because of it,” she replied reluctantly. How much could she tell a small-town barista? Granted, Hilda worked in a very strange coffee shop slash diner slash book store, but still.   
“Oh, I might have a remedy for that. But we’d need to get back to my family’s house.”   
“Okay, sure. I guess?” Mitch blinked.   
“First, eat up, honey. You look like you’re going to need all of your strength.”


	3. Three

The Spellman family home, which also held the family business: a mortuary, sat on its foundations like a cat. The dark walls seemed to tower over Mitch, to observe her from every angle, threatening to swallow her if she had an inkling of ill-intent in her mind. Mitch thought, the house and the gardens around it looked like something straight out of a horror movie - which she disclosed to Hilda, who chuckled and replied with: “Well, yes. That is kind of the aesthetic we are going for, I guess.”   
They walked up the front stairs to the porch and the door opened before they were even halfway up. A slender, taller woman with long strawberry blond hair and in a black, floor-length dress stood in the entry-way. “Hilda, who did you drag home this time?”   
“Zelda, this is uh… Darling, I’m afraid, I didn’t quite catch your name at Cerberus’,” Hilda replied and turned to Mitch.   
“Mitch. Mitch Abernathy. I’m technically only on my way through Greendale,” Mitch answered and stretched her hand out towards the woman called Zelda. Zelda hesitated briefly, then shook it. And Mitch found herself staring at another vision-like daydream.   
_A round room full of people in old-timey dresses and costumes with monstrous masks on. Right in front of her stood two figures clad in gold - the man from the two visions before and a young girl at his side. She had a golden coloured crown of bones on her head. The man’s head turned towards her and his gaze bore into her. The heaviness and intensity of it yanked her out of the vision._   
Mitch stumbled backwards, but before she fell down the stairs and potentially hut herself, Hilda caught her. Zelda stood above her, her face frozen into a mask of shock. Only gradually did her brows and forehead move into a frown. _What the hell was that?_ , Mitch thought.   
“Are you okay, love?” Hilda asked and helped Mitch back to her feet.   
“Yeah. I’m fine. Thanks for catching me though,” she replied and shot a short burst of a smile in Hilda’s direction.   
“Why are you here?” Zelda wanted to know. Had her voice and body seemed stiff before, it was positively frigid now. Mitch wasn’t welcome here - at least, not in Zelda’s eyes. And Zelda wanted her to know it.   
“I said, we could help her with some strange dreams she’s been having. Poor thing can’t even sleep properly because of them,” Hilda replied in Mitch’s stead. Zelda’s eyes were fixed on Mitch and she felt like the other woman was trying to see into her soul. She was tempted to cross her arms and cover up somehow, but then she remembered, she wasn’t actually naked on somebody’s front porch.   
“Fine. Come in. Have some tea. And then we’ll discuss it.” Zelda opened the door and held it open for Hilda and Mitch to pass through. 

Was the house on the outside straight from a gothic nightmare, the inside was warm and welcoming. Hilda directed Mitch to a living room with two sofas and a fire place.   
“I’ll be right back with some tea and biscuits. Sit down. Relax,” Hilda said and vanished from the room.   
Mitch took everything in, the decorations, the pictures on the wall — she stopped in front of a picture of a young girl with white-blond hair and a black hair band. The girl from the vision. Mitch reached up to touch the picture on the mantelpiece.   
“Our niece. Sabrina,” Zelda suddenly said behind her. Mitch whirled around and looked at her like a child that had just been caught right in the middle of doing something it wasn’t supposed to. She blushed.   
“I’m sorry. I —”  
“Doesn’t matter. Sit down. Before we can help you, we have a few questions you need to answer first.” Zelda nodded to the sofa opposite her.   
Mitch sat down, sinking into the cushions. Normally, she would have relaxed at that, but her heart was racing, her body tense and expecting some kind of attack. Which was ridiculous, wasn’t it? She didn’t know these two women. And apart from Zelda’s cold exterior, Hilda seemed nice. Not the sort of people, who would murder a stranger whom they had offered to help with a problem. Or, maybe, that was exactly what they were. Who knew? Mitch certainly didn’t.   
She suppressed a sigh of relief when Hilda came back into the room with a tray of biscuits, some cups and a tea pot. The bubbly woman brought with her a wave of warmth and comfort, which brought the room around her to life and brought down some of the tensions that had been rising between Mitch and Zelda. Hilda smiled at her, poured some tea and then handed her a cup. “Here you go, darling.” She then sat down next to Zelda on the other sofa right opposite of Mitch.   
“Well. Tell us a bit about yourself, Mitch Abernathy,” Zelda said into the silence of the room.   
“Uh. There is not much to tell, really.”   
“You don’t know where you’re from? Where your family is?”   
Mitch shook her head. “No. I woke up in a hospital a few months ago. I have no memory of how I got there or why. I just know that I’m looking for something and that I have strangely vivid dreams of people with wings and crowns and… your niece. She’s been popping up more frequently the closer I got to Greendale. I can’t explain it. I have no idea how to.”   
Zelda and Hilda stared at her. Neither of them were able to say anything, until Zelda finally found the strength to again. “You’ve seen Sabrina? Our Sabrina? How is that possible? I have never seen you before. You’re certainly not young enough to go to high school in Greendale and you’ve never been to the Academy either. Who or what are you?” Zelda put down her cup of tea and lifted her hands if she wanted to attack Mitch.   
“I-I swear, I have no idea. I’ve never heard her name before you just mentioned it. I don’t know why I keep seeing her. But she’s not alone. There’s a man with her most of the time and a younger boy. I think, his name is Mister Scratch? I have no idea why I keep having these dreams and I don’t know if they are visions or something - from the past or the future. I don’t know. I swear.”   
Hilda put her hand on Zelda’s arm. The two of them exchanged a glance. “Alright. Calm down, both of you. I’m sure, there’s an explanation for it.”   
“How did you get your name?” Zelda asked.   
“I-uh… I heard it somewhere. Nurses in the hospital said, I kept saying Michael over and over again. At some point they just shortened it to Mitch. And Abernathy was one of the last names of the nurses who took care of me.”   
A moment passed in which nobody spoke. Zelda’s eyes were still fixed on Mitch and Mitch thought, she might pass out under it.   
Then, Zelda suddenly spoke again. “Hilda, can I talk to you for a moment? In private?”   
The two of them got up from the couch and left Mitch alone in the room with her cup of tea and some biscuits. 

“You are not seriously considering helping this person?” Zelda hissed when they got into the kitchen.   
Hilda turned around to her. “Yes, I am. She obviously needs help and she’s somehow connected to Sabrina.”   
“Yes! And the Dark Lord. Might I remind you, that we haven’t heard a word since she went to hell to get her boyfriend back? The boyfriend, who is the only thing keeping Satan from destroying the world and enslaving both witches and mortals?! And now a stranger comes into town, saying that she’s had… visions of our niece and her father, without any recollection of why or who she actually is and where she’s from?” Zelda replied.   
“Well, I think, if we help her, maybe we can somehow get in contact with Sabrina. The world hasn’t ended yet, so I’m guessing, Nick and Lilith are still keeping the Dark Lord in check. Maybe we can get into her subconscious, see if we can connect her dreams with her own past. And maybe that helps us figure out, who she is and why she’s here.”   
Zelda clenched her jaw and balled up her hands into fists so hard, the knuckles shone white through the skin. She sighed. “Fine. But at the first sign of danger, we’re getting rid of her.”


	4. Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One quick thing: It's been some time since I had to take Latin classes in High School. I have NO IDEA if the latin in this chapter is correct or not. I tried my best. xD

“Alright. We’ll help you. But I have to warn you: you might not like what we discover,” Zelda said when she and Hilda returned to Mitch.   
“Okay? How do you want to do this?” Mitch raised an eyebrow and got up from the sofa. She didn’t quite know what to make of Zelda and Hilda’s willingness to help yet. After all, she herself had no idea what they would find. And it would be an understatement to say she wasn’t a little bit scared.   
“We’ll put you under a sleeping spell. And then, I’ll dive into your subconscious and try to find whatever I can that can help us, while Hilda makes sure neither of us dies and I don’t get trapped in your mind,” Zelda answered. Her face was a little less cold, but she was still wary of Mitch - she could feel the suspicions coming off of Zelda in waves.   
“I’m sorry - what?”   
“Sweetheart, we’re witches. And you seem to be somehow connected to our niece, who is a half witch and our, former, Dark Lord. So, either, we do the spell and find out how and why you’re connected to them, or you can leave. Your choice,” Zelda said.   
Hilda lifted her hands to interject. “The spell might not be without its risks, but we’re, quite, experienced. You’re in good hands.”   
“But you’re not just doing this out of the kindness of your hearts,” Mitch stated and crossed her arms in front of her chest. “Fine, whatever. I’m a nobody, it’s not like I have anything to lose.”   
Zelda and Hilda exchanged a look and then immediately set to work. 

Mitch eyed the rope that Hilda was tying around her wrist and which connected her to Zelda with mild suspicion. If this worked… What was going to happen if it worked? Would she find out where her dreams came from and why she seemed to have something to do with the niece of these two, admittedly very strange, women? And if it went wrong, she might not wake up again and Zelda could get trapped in her mind forever. Great.   
“Okay. Lie down over here, Mitch,” Hilda motioned towards the centre of the circle of candles, next to Zelda. Mitch did as asked and lied down on the hard-wood floor. Zelda shot her a warning look.   
“Don’t trap me in your mind. And don’t die, either,” she muttered.   
Mitch simply nodded. She had no words to reply to that.   
“Alright. Mitch, close your eyes. Relax. Try to clear your mind and focus on an aspect of your dreams. Maybe Sabrina or… you know, Satan?” Hilda said.   
“Sure. One dream about the lord of hell coming right up!” Mitch grumbled. She closed her eyes, shimmied a little to get more comfortable on the floor and then took a deep breath.   
Zelda and Hilda’s voices drifted over her and around her until they seemed to come from very far away. Mitch tried to concentrate on the man from her dreams with the not fully healed wounds on his back, Satan, Lucifer, the morning star. She could see him in her mind — and then everything went black. 

_What happened? Did it work? I can’t see a thing, what’s going on?_   
Concentrate, woman, _Zelda whispered somewhere in the back of her head. Then, suddenly, like an explosion of colour and sound, images rushed up before her.  
Mitch found herself standing in a garden - a garden, so beautiful, she had never seen before. And there was the man. He turned his back towards her, wings folded in and connected to the place where the wounds had been in other dreams.   
“Lucifer, you can’t. Stop this foolishness. You’ll only get hurt, maybe even thrown out of heaven for it. Please,” she tried to plead with him. But Lucifer didn’t listen - he wouldn’t. Instead, he walked away from her and left Mitch in the darkness again._   
Memorias revelat, _Mitch heard Zelda say. Reveal memories. And the next one came up.  
This time it reminded her of the thing she saw when she had touched Hilda’s hand in the bookstore. Lucifer was on his knees before her. He was crying - in agony. And she was crying as well, felt the tears run down her cheeks.   
“I’m sorry, but I don’t have a choice,” she kept saying over and over - while she cut off Lucifer’s wings with her flaming sword.   
“You always have a choice! You just have to seize the opportunity to decide,” Lucifer hissed back. The look he gave her was filled with so much hatred, she had to take a step back.   
“Would you rather have me kill you?”   
“You will have to when we meet again. Or I will —”_

Mitch sat up with a gasp and the room around slowly came back into focus. Hilda knelt down beside Zelda, who was rubbing her temples.   
“What did you see?” Hilda asked. She tried to keep her voice in a light, chipper tone. But the concern for Zelda was still clearly written on her face.   
“I have no idea what that was. But it seems… we have an angel on our hands,” Zelda said.   
Mitch stared at both of them. _What?_


	5. Five

“Wait. Okay. So, when did you say you woke up in the hospital with no recollection of who or what you were?” Hilda asked. She and her sister had inched away from Mitch, hoping she didn’t notice it. But she did. And she had to admit, she felt kind of hurt over that.   
“A few months back. Sometime in January, February maybe?” Mitch replied.   
“That would have been around the time Sabrina, you know, freed the Dark Lord from his prison in hell, so he could walk on Earth in his angelic form and almost start the Apocalypse,” Hilda muttered to Zelda.   
“I’m sorry, what are you saying? Your niece freed Satan from hell and almost doomed every living thing on this planet?” Mitch interjected and got up from where she had been sitting on the floor.   
“Yep. Uh, it’s a long story. Maybe we should all sit down for this. And then we’ll explain and think about what we should be doing. Now that we know, that you’re an… angel,” Hilda suggested.   
“An angel, who cut off Lucifer’s wings,” Zelda grumbled and got up off the floor herself. The two witches moved to the sofas, never letting Mitch out of their sight, who in turn kept her eyes fixed on them and sat down on the sofa where she’d been sitting before. Her head was spinning, and hurting. She blinked, tried to focus back on Hilda and Zelda.   
“Alright. Well. Sabrina is our niece, she’s a half witch, half mortal —” Zelda shot Hilda a look and Hilda corrected herself. “She’s a witch, and a mortal and Lucifer is her father. So I guess, she also has infernal blood. Anyway. There were these three angels, who came to Greendale and the Academy of the Unseen Arts a few months back and tried to kill all of the witches. They did kill Sabrina, but she rose from the dead, resurrected some witches, killed the angels… performed a few other strange miracles. Until she performed a mandrake spell and essentially created a doppelgänger of herself, who absorbed all of her powers. Then she killed it and thus freed Lucifer from his prison. He crowned her Queen of hell, since she’s his daughter and all that. And then we tried to contain him in an acheron configuration - that’s a demon prison that our brother, the man whom we thought to be Sabrina’s father, invented. But that failed. Then Sabrina’s boyfriend trapped Lucifer inside himself and to contain him, we sent Nick back to hell with Lilith, who assumed the throne.   
A few weeks after that, Sabrina and her friends went to hell to get Nick back. And we haven’t heard anything from her since.”   
Mitch stared at Hilda and Zelda, then slowly nodded. “And what does that have to do with me?”   
“Well, we don’t know. But apparently you’re an angel, you cut off Lucifer’s wings and he said, he’d kill you if you ever met again. Also, you seem to be having these dreams that are somehow connected to Sabrina and what happened. So… I guess, we just wait and see?” Zelda replied. “The spell I used in your mind, to reveal that last memory before you jumped out of it, should still work and slowly reveal more of what your mind is hiding from you over time.”   
“Which means, you should probably stay here,” said Hilda. Zelda shot her an incredulous look. “What? We can’t have an angel running around town. Who knows when her memories could come back. Might put people in danger. So, it’s better if she stays here. Where we can watch you.” Hilda turned back to Mitch and smiled apologetically.   
“Okay. Fine with me. I think,” Mitch said.   
“And you’ll tell us immediately if you get another one of your memories or weird dreams,” Zelda commanded. Mitch only nodded. She had to digest all of this information first.


	6. Six

Hilda stumbled into the kitchen with a tower of books in her arms that was almost bigger than her. When she put them on the kitchen table, Mitch caught one that was about to slide off, but couldn’t get to the other one in time. She reached for it, willed it to stop - and it did. The small leather-bound book hung there, mid-air. Mitch looked at Hilda, and the moment her eyes left the book, it tumbled to the ground.   
“Uh. Alright. That could be useful at some point,” she said. Hilda apparently didn’t want to discuss, but Mitch did.   
“What was that just now?”   
“Magic? Witchcraft? Maybe Zelda’s spell does not only release your memories over time, but also your powers. I only know two people, who are able to perform magic without spells. Well, three. Although, I don’t know if you could actually call the dark lord a person. He’s more a monster —”   
“Hilda!” Mitch interrupted. “Why can I do magic?”   
“You are an angel, remember? I guess, magic comes with the blood? Although I always thought, the Dark Lord was the only angel able to perform it.”   
“Okay. How do I control it?” Mitch asked. The thought of having another thing completely out of her control terrified her. As if returning memories and visions of the past and future weren’t enough already. No. She also had to be able to do magic.   
Mitch sank onto one of the kitchen chairs. She buried her face in her hands. “Why does none of this come with some kind of instructions? A handbook would be really useful, like ‘How to be an Angel, for Dummies’.”   
Hilda walked around the table and bent down towards Mitch. She put an arm around her shoulders. “We’ll figure it out somehow. Maybe start with this one first,” she said and handed Mitch the small leather-bound book she had let fall from the floor. The Unholy Bible it read on the cover in small gold-letter print and a turned over cross above it.   
“A Satanic Bible? Really?” Mitch raised an eyebrow.   
“He might not have been entirely honest to his flock, but it’s a start. Maybe it’ll jog your memory. If it’s too boring, you can always try the levitation trick again,” Hilda shrugged. She patted Mitch on the shoulder one more time, then turned to leave the kitchen. “I’ll be in my herbary, if you need me. And Zelda is somewhere around the house as well.”   
Mitch nodded and watched Hilda disappear into the green jungle in the next room. Once the witch was gone, she sighed and let her head sink back onto her folded arms on the table. What was happening here? How had she gone from woman without a past, who woke up in a hospital with weird dreams, to possibly fallen angel with visions and repressed memories in a matter of hours? “What are you doing, Mitch Abernathy?” she mumbled into her arms. She lifted her head and the Satanic Bible drew her attention on it. Maybe Hilda was right, maybe she would find answer in there. Or at least a key to the door to the answers in her head. 

Had the heat that surrounded her not been so intense that it singed the hairs on her arms and neck, Mitch would have sworn, she was dreaming again. She was in a dark corridor. The heat was stifling, sweat soaked her clothes in minutes. She had an inkling of where she was, but no certainty. But something was pulling on her, urging her to continue down the corridor. Mitch had no control over her own feet, her body obeyed the invisible pull until she came to a set of double doors. Without hesitation, she put her hands against the heavy doors and pushed them open, to reveal a dimly lit room with an iron cage in it.   
Mitch moved closer to the cage and could now see the person behind the bars. The young man, Hilda and Zelda had called Nicholas Scratch, had his back turned to her when she had opened the doors. But now he was staring right at her. His red, monstrous eyes flickering in the light of the few torches in the room. His lips curled into a grin.   
“Well, would you look at that. I have to say, you were the last person, I would have expected down here. Has your God finally abandoned you?” he purred and stepped closer to the cage bars. Mitch was now so close, she would have been able to touch his face if she had stuck her hand through the barrier.   
“No. I don’t think he has,” Mitch replied. She held his gaze and returned it with a fraction of his intensity. After all, she still hadn’t come into her full memories and power. She didn’t know how to react to this hybrid of two men she didn’t quite know.   
“Oh,” Nick put his hands on the bars. The metal burned his flesh with a hiss and a sickening smell. “You don’t remember, who you are. Do you, _Michael_?”   
_Michael_. The name vibrated through her body, echoed in her head, filled her from her head to toe. Something unlocked inside her and she felt pure, unchanged power course through her veins. Power that had long lain dormant and was now racing to the surface. Mitch lifted her hand, reached for the bars.   
“ _Don’t_!” a voice screamed behind her and she whirled around.   
And Mitch found herself on the floor of the Spellmans’ kitchen.


	7. Seven

Mitch grabbed the edge of the kitchen table and pulled herself onto her feet. “Hilda!”  
Her head was swimming, the room around her kept changing until she had no idea what was a memory and what was the actual present. _Michael_. Her true name, spoken by Lucifer, echoed through her mind, her whole body, and left power surging through her veins, muscles and nerves into her bones, wherever it went.   
Hilda burst through the door from the herbary into the kitchen. “Mitch! What happened? Are you alright?” she asked and proceeded pull Mitch’s arm around her shoulders, so she could lean onto Hilda. Mitch raised her other hand and pulled out a chair with a wave of her hand.   
“Okay. That’s new,” Hilda mumbled and put Mitch down onto the chair. “Mitch, your arms! When did you burn them?”   
Mitch looked down at her arms. The skin wasn’t completely burned off the flesh, but it still looked like she had been too close to an open flame. And technically, she had been. Mitch willed the wounds to close and her body obeyed, reluctantly, but it did.   
“My name is not Mitch. It’s Michael. And I remember _everything_ ,” she finally said, while Hilda sank into the chair opposite her. She had not seen the witch’s face with so much fear in its eyes since they had met a few hours ago at Cerberus Books. 

Mitch, or Michael, looked at Hilda and then at Zelda, who had joined them after she’d heard the commotion. They stared at her like they were afraid, she would let them go up in flames if they made one wrong move. Which was exactly what Sabrina had done to two of her siblings. But Hilda and Zelda had helped her. There was no reason for her to become violent towards them. There was only one she was after.   
“Lucifer used to be kind. He was beautiful, one of the most beautiful angels - if not the most beautiful one. But he was too proud. Nobody gets to try and exalt themselves over God. Not even his most beloved angel. So, I was ordered to kill him,” she said.   
“Obviously, something went wrong, or you would have done it,” Zelda grumbled.   
Mitch nodded. “I think, I loved him once. Maybe I still do, I don’t know. But I could not stand the thought of it being my blade buried in his heart that would end his life. So, instead, I cut off his wings and pushed him out of heaven.”   
“And now you’re here, because …” Hilda started, before Mitch answered.   
“To kill him. It is time. He is too dangerous to be allowed to live another millennium. I will of course get him out of Nick’s body first. But that is no guarantee your niece’s warlock boyfriend will survive. Or be the same after.”   
Hilda and Zelda turned to each other, then looked back at Mitch and nodded.   
“We’ll help in any way we can.”   
“Good. Because I will need your help. We need to get him out of hell, get your niece and her friends and find the only weapon that can kill Lucifer now.” Mitch’s lips curled up into an involuntary grin. Her muscles tensed in anticipation of finally striking the killing blow. But her heart did not like the idea.   
“What weapon? Your sword?” Zelda asked.   
“No. The spear of Longinus.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably won't be able to update until next week. Got some studying to do, sadly. But I guess, this is as good a time as any to leave you guys with a tiny cliffhanger xD


	8. Eight

Zelda and Hilda blinked. And Mitch waited. Waited for them to process her words and anticipate what she was suggesting. After all, killing Satan was not going to be an easy task. It would take hard work, team work and sacrifice. But Mitch knew, she had to try to keep the casualties to a minimum. Only one would die once she had the Holy Lance and it would not be a mortal nor witch or warlock.   
“You want to get the Spear of Longinus? How? The Vatican never made a claim to the authenticity of the spear they have. How are we going to find the right one?” Zelda asked and broke the silence that wrapped around the three of them in the kitchen.   
“You won’t. I will. The real spear will still exude some divine energy, coming from whatever is left of the blood of Jesus it came in contact with. I need you two to establish contact with Lilith and your niece and tell them of our plan. We need to get Lucifer out of Hell while he is still in Scratch’s body. Then I can exorcise Lucifer and kill him.”   
Hilda got up from her chair and began to pace back and forth in the kitchen. “How do you know, you won’t kill Nick in the process?”   
“I don’t. But he’s been able to hold Lucifer inside of him so far. So, I think, he’ll survive. He seems to be a strong man,” Mitch replied. She had her eyes trained on Hilda’s nervous pacing.   
“But you don’t know if he’s still in there. If Nick is still alive inside his body somewhere, if his soul survived. If he’s not…”   
“Then we’ll be doing him a service by ridding his body from a fallen angel, who could do who knows what with his body otherwise,” Zelda interjected. Mitch looked at her, locked eyes with her. The strawberry blond witch had a stoic look on her face. She didn’t avert her gaze like Hilda had done since Mitch had announced that her memories had returned.   
Mitch nodded. “Of course, we’ll do everything in our power to ensure his survival. But if the exorcism does not work…”   
“You’ll kill him, whether Lucifer is still inside of Nick’s body or not,” Hilda whispered.   
“If I have to, yes.”   
“We won’t know if the exorcism will work or not, if we don’t try it, Hilda.” Zelda turned to her sister. “How are we supposed to contact Lilith and Sabrina? We can’t just walk into hell.”   
“I can give you instructions for a ritual. But I cannot be the one performing it. I need to go find the right Spear of Longinus,” Mitch said.   
“Alright.” Zelda got up. “Let’s find a way to kill Satan.” 

“I won’t be gone for long. I hope. You have everything you need for the ritual right here. However, you do need to be close to the Gates of Hell to get the best… reception?” Mitch hesitated, debating whether that was the right word, but then nodded.   
“How… does this work, again?” Hilda asked, while Mitch put on her jacket.   
“It’s basically astral projection, but with a much stronger signal. You should be able to reach both Lilith and Sabrina, wherever she may be in hell,” Mitch replied. She saw the concerned look on Hilda’s face and took a step closer, put her hand on Hilda’s shoulder. “It’ll be fine. Just be careful.”   
“You too. Breaking into a few vaults to find a divine artifact can’t be easy. And you’ve only had your powers back for a few hours. Surely there must be an adjustment period or something,” Hilda said.   
“I’ll be in and out of there before they even know I was there to begin with. Don’t worry.”   
“Well, we do. Worry about you. You might be an archangel, but you came to us for help and without you, we might never get our niece, her friends and her boyfriend back,” Zelda said. She stood in the entrance way to the Spellman house, arms crossed in front of her chest.   
“I appreciate your concern. But I’ll be fine. I have to go. And you should too. You have a few people to contact.” Mitch walked down the stairs on the front of the porch. She turned around to Hilda and Zelda, winked and smiled at them - and then she was gone in a flash of blinding light.   
“Well.”   
“She is right. We don’t have time to waste,” Hilda said and looked at her sister.


End file.
